<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>蝴蝶刺青 by double_island_milk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702942">蝴蝶刺青</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_island_milk/pseuds/double_island_milk'>double_island_milk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_island_milk/pseuds/double_island_milk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>蝴蝶刺青</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>站街文学，真的站街，很便宜但很可爱的小好，纯情碧池。<br/>*并不涩，只是单纯想搞这个设定。<br/>**雷的就不要往下看，看了就不许骂我！（叉腰）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金珉奎对新提的车还不太熟悉，每次仪表盘上蹦出来代码都要停下来翻出用户手册查找半天——FS1，这是什么意思？<br/>毕竟是花了不少钱买的，金珉奎不敢怠慢，随便往街边一靠就开始检查。手忙脚乱翻了一会儿终于找到那两个字母的含义：Fasten Seatbelts, 没系安全带。啥啊，啥也不是。<br/>金珉奎笑自己的小题大做和神经过敏，心想他最近压力实在太大了，这样下去不行，周末找个时间叫两个人出去喝酒放松一下吧。<br/>这一想他才发现，自己这随意的一停，似乎停在了不得了的地方。<br/>灯红酒绿，人影交叠，路边昏黄的路灯下三三两两站着些穿着暴露又廉价的女孩子，十双高跟鞋里有九双都是招摇又艳俗的红底，走路时像毒蛇吐出的红信子。<br/>金珉奎是个正常男人，自然忍不住多看了两眼，而暗处里像他一样偷窥的眼睛还有很多。那些散发着廉价工业香精味的躯体像一大捧将枯未枯的花，宁愿抓住机会开得低俗艳丽，也不愿默默无闻地枯萎。<br/>站在较远处的一朵玫瑰很快吸引到了金珉奎的目光，她明显要年轻许多，只是全身都被俗气的粉紫包围——站在粉紫色的霓虹灯招牌下，穿着粉色的半截儿背心，白色的毛绒绒短外套，紫色的小热裤，腿上那双吊带网格袜显然不足以包裹修长得过分的双腿，菱形的网格硬是被拉扯成长条——也不知道买双贵一点长一点的袜子。<br/>大概是那个人过于高挑明艳，也可能是因为她落了单，总之金珉奎看了一眼就有些挪不开目光了。<br/>如果要给心有灵犀下个定义，就是那朵小玫瑰一抬眼看见金珉奎的车，居然摇曳着走了过来——中途还被其他站街女的客人摸了屁股。<br/>“神经病。”她眉头一竖小声骂着，转眼就笑靥如花弯下腰敲金珉奎的车窗玻璃。<br/>那两根纤细修长的手指贴上冰冷的车窗玻璃，“叩叩叩”三声闷响，不急不缓，像是贵妇人在和幽会情人打暗号。<br/>可方才还心驰神往的金珉奎此刻却犹豫了——远远的看没看出来，只觉得这人骨感纤细是他喜欢的类型，等人走到跟前了金珉奎才发现他似乎先入为主搞错了性别。<br/>“叩叩叩”又是三声闷响。金珉奎喉结上下滚动，迟疑了一会还是按下了车窗。<br/>"缺人陪吗？"黑发的男孩子眨着眼问，说话间吐出的气息似乎都带着粉色的小颗粒。<br/>金珉奎听见自己的心脏砰砰直跳，少了半透明车窗的隔阂年轻男孩子的鲜活艳丽展现得更直观。他没想到一个男人也可以这么漂亮，走进了才感受到那副躯体有多么纤薄脆弱，和那身廉价打扮一起构成病态的美艳。还有那柔软的黑色的发尾，乖顺地贴在后颈，似乎会在下面藏着一只小小的凤尾蝶。<br/>金珉奎透过狭窄的车窗打量他，目光像无头苍蝇一样往那人的黑发、红唇、低到不如不穿的领口上撞。那件短上衣实在破廉耻，他还生怕别人看不见似的带了条有坠饰的choker，就差在那银光闪烁的吊坠上写上"往这儿看"了。<br/>像放在促销栏里用大喇叭喊人来买的特价水果，好便宜的样子。<br/>“多少钱？”金珉奎单刀直入地问，一开口才发现自己的嗓子哑得厉害。<br/>“看你想做什么了。”男孩用比人造糖精还甜的声音说。<br/>金珉奎看着他那双勾人的眼睛，因为是内双，即便画了不淡的眼影也不太能显出来，睁开眼是纯情的pretty boy，闭上眼就是又甜又嗲的sugar baby。没有人能拒绝这样的反差。<br/>“我什么都想做，”金珉奎说，“去后面呆着。”<br/>男孩欢欢喜喜地去开后座的车门——是真的很开心，像小孩子被人夸了一样。<br/>金珉奎也下了车换到后面去，心想自己今天真是疯了。<br/>刚一上车还没坐稳，男孩就脆生生地报了一个数字，翘着长腿看着他。<br/>比想象中还要便宜一些，金珉奎在内心暗暗惊讶。<br/>“你叫什么名字？”金珉奎看着男孩像小野猫一样钻进自己的怀里，带着一身轻佻的草莓甜味。<br/>“小八。”男孩回答。<br/>小八，那是不是还有小一二三四五六七？金珉奎不想追究，因为小八已经嘟着一张润润的、果冻似的唇贴了上来，放着美味珍馐不吃去想那些有的没的，他怕不是脑子有毛病。<br/>金珉奎咬住那两块滑溜溜的果冻，再用舌头撬开往里探。那里面不出所料果然是甜甜的草莓味。金珉奎尝得出来，是小女生会喜欢抽的草莓烟的味道。<br/>小八被亲得酥酥麻麻，勾着金珉奎脖子的胳膊眼看着也要无力地垂下来，金珉奎却还没亲够。一直到他哼哼唧唧发出不满的声音了，金珉奎才恋恋不舍地离开他的唇。两人的舌头纠缠着拉出一条银丝，断在小八那件粉色小背心上。<br/>“宝贝，你真是跳楼大减价了。”金珉奎微喘着说，语气里是压抑不住的兴奋。<br/>小八拿自己的长腿去蹭他，“看你帅，就当打折了。”语气里颇有点傲娇的意思。<br/>金珉奎抽掉皮带，将自己那根饱胀的欲望抖出来，小八也很善解人意，乖乖跪在地上等着金珉奎临幸。<br/>那根巨物尺寸略显夸张，小八羞羞答答地用嘴含了一下蘑菇头就撇开头鼓着腮帮嘟哝：“太大了…要加钱的…”<br/>“你快点。”金珉奎不耐烦地把东西往他巴掌大的小脸上戳。<br/>小八被他催得有些不服气，但也无可奈何，皱着小脸很不情愿地将那玩意儿一口叼进嘴里，“菇滋菇滋”地吮吸。他的脸小小的，口腔更小，才吞了一半腮帮子就被撑得变形。<br/>金珉奎被他吸得大脑短暂地宕机，仿佛整个人掉进黏糊糊乐园里。小八像只猫那样跪着，双手撑在地上，姿势很顺从地帮他口交，脖子上一闪一闪的吊坠就是小猫被驯服后挂上的猫牌。<br/>“哼…呜…嗯、咳咳…咳…”突如其来的顶送呛得小八眼泪掉出来，他皱着眉要逃，却被金珉奎狠狠地按住后脑勺。金珉奎绷着腰快速往小八嘴里顶，每次都直直顶到扁桃体，引得他一阵颤栗。<br/>小八想咳咳不出来，只能惨兮兮地抬眼望着他求饶，忽闪忽闪眨着眼，眼睑红红的快要滴出水。金珉奎好想给他上一课：你这副楚楚可怜的样子根本不会让人同情只会让人更想把你往死里干。<br/>——最后还是没把人折腾得太惨，因为顶了几下后他实在忍不了便匆匆泄在小八软乎乎的小嘴里，射过一次后还是很雄伟的肉棒从果冻似的唇里抽出来，带出几滴粘稠的精液和唾液。<br/>小八抬头张开嘴，又把嘴角漏出去的几滴白浊液刮回去，让金珉奎看清那满满的精液后再咕咚一口咽下去，而后再张开嘴——只看见干干净净的鲜红色。<br/>金珉奎被他撩得在心里狠骂，什么肮脏的词汇都往小八身上贴。<br/>“坐上来，把衣服脱了。”金珉奎故作姿态地下达命令，额角青筋 暴露了他忍得很辛苦的事实。<br/>小八乖得叫人不忍心欺负，脸上还总带着一丝胆怯。他从那条短的不能再短的小热裤的口袋里掏出来一个扁扁的东西给金珉奎，"唔...这个，戴上。"<br/>金珉奎接过一看——是安全套，好笑的是这个人连挑安全套也要粉粉嫩的颜色。<br/>金珉奎翻过来倒过去地打量那个安全套，很轻蔑地笑了，随手一丢像在丢一张无用的传单。<br/>"你干什么？"徐明浩一伸手将被他丢弃的安全套捞回来攥在手里，"不戴这个...不可以的。"<br/>"戴这个我就不做。"金珉奎态度也很坚决。他本不是蛮不讲理的人，只是看小八这幅好欺负的样子有意捉弄罢了。<br/>“不戴…就不可以…都是要戴的…”小八蜷在角落，手里攥着的真空包装仿佛是他最后的筹码。<br/>这副模样看着让人心生不忍，金珉奎想着还是不要强人所难比较好。他正准备松口说算了，却听见小八犹犹豫豫地先开口了：“要加钱的…”<br/>金珉奎好气地笑了，“怎么，我像是加不起钱的样子吗？”<br/>然后不等人反应过来，他就拽着小八的脚踝把人从角落拉过来，像个坏脾气的孩子拆礼物一样将小八身上那些轻薄的布料都剥了下来。小八有些慌张地喊："你别扯坏我衣服了！"<br/>和金珉奎传统印象里年轻男孩的身体都不太一样，小八的酮体像是被催熟的花朵，开得很满却娇嫩脆弱，介乎于成熟与幼稚之间，浸淫于满满的情色味里。金珉奎贪恋他那丝绸般质感的皮肤，带着情欲肆无忌惮地抚摸。小八因敏感而止不住地战栗，呼吸都黏糊暧昧起来，时不时漏出两声甜甜的娇息。<br/>金珉奎还是第一次和同性做这种事，没想到起点就如此之高，他想以后除了小八，大概都会食之无味了。<br/>“直接进去会伤着你吗？你自己先做好扩张吧。”金珉奎虽然不太懂同性间的性爱知识，但是多少能想象到蛮力进入那道窄窄的小门估计会让身娇体弱的小八吃苦头。<br/>“好…”小八红着眼叹息着说，心里不得不承认有被金珉奎不经意流露的贴心打动到。他羞怯地打开腿，看见自己早就一柱擎天了，顿时红了脸。<br/>实在是很奇妙的体验，金珉奎从来没有观察过漂亮的男孩子自慰起来是什么样子的。他看见小八左手的手腕上有一个躺倒的8字，像一只懒散的蝴蝶，于是他就让那小蝴蝶裹住自己的欲望，只允许小八用一只手扩张。<br/>小八脸颊臊得通红，一边握着那根硬得硌手的肉棒上下撸动，一边用手指在自己的后穴艰难地进出。这辆有钱跑车的后座空间太狭小，自己的腿简直无处安放，只能用高跟鞋勾着前座寻找支点。这样的姿势羞耻又不雅，但小八从左手的温度能感受到金珉奎似乎很喜欢。<br/>小八就倚在金珉奎身上，在金珉奎灼热的呼吸间把自己玩得软软烂烂，前面后面都吐出淫水。他也不知道今天怎么这么敏感，只能推脱是金珉奎一直搂着他亲来亲去的缘故。<br/>“好、好了…”小八用几不可闻的声音说。按照职业习惯，他应该趴到旁边的座位上像只小动物一样撅着屁股等待客人进来，但现在他害羞得都握不住金珉奎，只好 破罐破摔地将自己全部的重量交给金珉奎。<br/>然后一阵天旋地转，他被金珉奎抓着脚踝压在身下。<br/>金珉奎显然忍了很久，刚把人压住就毫无耐心可言地长驱直入，将紧致的肉瓜一破到底。小八被他炙热的巨物插得直翻白眼，瞬间失去思考能力。<br/>“啊…啊啊…”<br/>后面被塞得满满的，好痛又好舒服，最敏感的那一点一下子就被戳到了。<br/>金珉奎见他张着嘴流口水的痴样觉得可爱，用一根食指塞进他柔软鲜红的小嘴里反复抽插模拟性交和下身保持同样的频率。小八的下面咬得很紧，他动不快，只能慢慢地磨蹭。<br/>“嗯嗯…咕…”温柔的律动渐渐拉回了小八的神智，回过神的他很尽职地舔舐金珉奎的手指，比刚刚口交时还要入迷。<br/>金珉奎觉得再被他这么磨下去恐怕命都要给他，狠狠心将手指拽了出来，用黏糊糊的手去撸动小八的那一根，与此同时骤然加快肉棒抽送的频率。<br/>羞答答的褶皱被强行打开，又被反复蹂躏，被迫吐出好些淫水，一直暴露在空气里得不到安抚的肉棒突然被粗暴的蹂躏，一前一后的快感几乎要把小八逼疯。好不容易回来的意识又很快被金珉奎撞出去，他甚至听不见自己的叫声。<br/>像奶猫的叫声，甜、软、回味无穷，但是叫不大声，随时都可能会断气似的。<br/>金珉奎听着他娇滴滴的叫声又是一阵心烦意乱，他用力拍了两下小八白软的屁股打得肉波乱颤，嘴里恶狠狠地喊：“没吃饭吗？叫大声点！”<br/>“叫、叫不出来…”小八可怜兮兮的话也说不清，嘴角挂着来不及吞下去的口水。<br/>于是金珉奎干脆拿自己的嘴去堵住他的嘴，舌头在里面胡搅蛮缠，连最敏感的上颚也不放过。小八被他吮得天灵盖都要爽飞出去，两条细腿扑棱着，夹着金珉奎的腰把人往自己身上压。<br/>狭窄的车厢里顿时充斥着各种淫靡的声音。皮肉拍打在一起的声音、花心被肉棒搅打出白沫的声音、还有小八那痒丝丝的哼唧声…得亏这里是红灯区，大家都清楚路边停着的车里都在进行什么勾当，不然就凭这小车摇晃的幅度和偶尔从缝隙里走漏的风声，估计会引来无数双猎奇的眼睛。<br/>金珉奎毒瘾发作一般严丝密合地黏在小八身上，全身上下只有摆动的胯部会急促短暂地离开小八的躯体。小八那根硬梆梆的花茎早在两人的摩擦刺激下射了不知道几回，这会连精液也射不出了只能吐出来一点透明的液体。<br/>金珉奎快到顶点时掐着小八的耻骨狠肏了几下，然后整根地拔出来扶着自己那根雄姿英发的巨根肆意射在小八的酮体上。<br/>内射当然很爽，但他更想看见这副曼妙的躯体被他射满精液的样子。<br/>小八有些恍惚，愣愣地看着白色的液柱撒过来，沙拉酱一般涂在自己的身上。金珉奎射了好多好多，沾得他满身满脸都是。<br/>射精完毕的金珉奎仰头发出长长的喟叹，他吞下一口灼热的唾液，然后低下头眯着眼欣赏自己的杰作。白色的精液在奶白的皮肤上不太显，但是却达到了意外色情的效果，配合着还在意犹未尽缓缓翕动的后穴，简直让金珉奎恨不得就地再来一发。<br/>小八不知道什么时候一只手揪着安全带，把眼睛藏在窄窄的安全带后边，很害羞的样子。金珉奎联想起他攥着粉色的安全套瑟瑟发抖的模样，觉得他意外的纯情——明明他的职业跟这两个字最不沾边。<br/>金珉奎从前座上捞来一包纸巾让小八好清理身体，小八接过时居然还小声说了句谢谢。</p><p>“喏，报酬，也谢谢你这么合我胃口哦。”金珉奎从钱包里抽出几张薄票子给小八。<br/>那叠厚度一眼看上去也知道远超出小八报的价格，小八愣了一下，然后欢欢喜喜地接过来。<br/>“你很喜欢钱？”金珉奎看他抽出两张钞票塞在了高跟鞋里，剩下来的则展开来反复地清点，数钱时他那双狭长妩媚的眼睛里闪着很可爱的星星。<br/>“当然喜欢啦！”小八白了他一眼，“谁不喜欢呀？”<br/>金珉奎笑了，摸摸他手感极佳的发顶说：“我就不太喜欢，你来帮我花吧。”<br/>小八下意识说“好啊好啊”，但很快回过神来金珉奎话里有话。<br/>“你什么意思？”他警惕地问，把钞票攥得紧紧的。<br/>金珉奎突然有点胆怯，他闪躲着目光说：“跟我走呗，你卖这么便宜赚得到钱吗？不如让我把你包圆了。”<br/>小八立刻摇头，“不…阿晨哥不会让我走的…”说完眼睛往金珉奎身后的玻璃瞟了一眼。<br/>金珉奎回头，看见一个身高体壮还纹着花臂的男人站在路灯下抽烟，恰好有个衣冠不整的女人将带着体温的一叠钱交到他手里，那男人随手从中抽了几张给她，剩下的全都收入馕中。<br/>金珉奎还以为这些人都是个体户经营，原来是有组织的啊。他看着那个凶神恶煞的男人，不禁皱皱眉。<br/>“不过…你…你可以明天再来…你可以经常来找我。”小八似乎是怕金珉奎生气似的连忙挽回，“我因为是男孩子，要的人不多嘛…你随时都可以来…”<br/>小八笨拙地解释，把金珉奎萌得在心里“哎呦”一声。<br/>“你这么说，我恐怕是要天天来了。”金珉奎摸摸他的后脑勺说。小八躲了一下，最后还是垂着脑袋乖乖被摸。他顺从时连那件劣质人造貂皮短外套似乎都柔软下来。<br/>两人趁着情浓意蜜时又缠绵了一会儿，最后小八说必须得走了金珉奎才放他离开。<br/>临走时金珉奎握着他的小蝴蝶很认真地说：“我还是想带你走。”<br/>小八很为难，他看了看四周，确认没有人往这里看后弯腰悄悄在耳边告诉金珉奎：“你的车…先不要急着上牌照，下次早点来，在这边比较繁华的时候。”<br/>金珉奎的心又是砰砰直跳，还没来得及说知道了，就见小八挣开他的手，随后踩着猫步消失在对面的暗巷里。<br/>他若有所失地坐回驾驶座，发动引擎打开车窗好让车里淫乱又迷幻的气息散去一些。无意中一瞥发现后座上有个银光闪闪的东西，回头看发现是小八脖子上的吊坠choker。<br/>他伸手够过来才看见小吊坠上刻着小八左手手腕上的图案——一个小小的、像蝴蝶一样的8字。</p><p>金珉奎很郑重地将它收进怀里，又下意识地往暗巷看去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>